The Celtic sword
by Kaylea Stardin
Summary: A new girl with undiscovered abilities is brought to Hogwarts over the Summer a dark war several battles G/H R/newgirl
1. Two worlds become one

Disclaimer: the Harry Potter characters don't belong to me:(  
Chapter 1 two worlds become one  
Harry sat in his pajamas staring at his firebolt. If it all worked out as planned he would be at Ron's before dawn. He locked his door and began pulling his school stuff out from under the lose floorboard. As soon as he pushed his last heavy book into his suitcase, the fear of getting caught hit him. Hedwig hooted softly acknowledging that she was still there. Harry unlatched her cage and let the snowy owl out.  
"You can fly along side me I guess." Harry said as he stroked her soft feathers.  
Dudley had woken up to get a midnight snack and was passing by. As he crept over he heard Harry explaining the plan to his owl. He groped for the locked doorknob and yelled for his father. A scream of rage filled the air as Uncle Vernon traipsed up the creaking stairs like an enraged bull.  
"Dad the freak is trying to escape!" Dudley wailed to his father.  
Meanwhile in the dark room known as Harry's, Harry slipped his treasured invisibility cloak over his head and started for the window. Uncle Vernon barged with all his might, crashing the door to a pile of useless splinters on the floor. Shocked by the empty room he stood silent for a few moments while the light filtered around him casting exaggerated shadows on the dark hard wood floor. Then, out of pure instinct he trudged forward wailing his hands out in every direction. A sharp fist caught Harry's shoulder knocking him to the ground. He yelped with pain as his head slammed against the wall and his invisibility cloak fell to his shoulders. Another blow caught his face and he could hardly move. He peered towards the window. Grabbing his broomstick in one hand and his cloak in the other, he made one last attempt for the window. IT WORKED!!!! Clinging to his broomstick he soared off in to the night leaving Privet Drive behind as it shrunk and faded into the distance and finally disappeared.   
The cold air whipped against his new black eye and bruised shoulder. He wrapped the cloak tightly around him and continued on his travels through the starry summer night.  
Ron looked out across the dark sky. He grinned as a shadowy figure passed in front of the scarlet moonlight. Opening his window he backed away and let the figure in.  
"Record time. I wasn't expecting you for another two hou..." Ron stopped as Harry fell on to the ground exhausted and hurting much more severely now. "Wha-wha-what happened Harr-ry?" He voiced after several minutes of starring. Harry continued to pant from the long journey. Even Hedwig looked a little winded. Finally he caught enough breath to say, "Just a little going away present from good old Uncle Vernon," trying to make a small joke out of it. Ron, however, did not seem amused.  
Because of how late he had arrived and how hard he had been working, Harry fell asleep instantly that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile in Paris France ~~~~~~~~  
  
A young girl close to 15 snuck to the kitchen for a midnight snack. Quietly she slipped past the slightly open door to the room of her stepmother, who stirred only once as the wood floor creaked under the girl's feet. Her thick Maple hair flipped in every direction from being slept upon, and her eyes opened wide as she peered among the rows of food in the freezer. Licking her lips her hand reached towards the thick creamy carton of ice cream that sat in front of her. Pushed too far back for her arms to reach she closed her eyes. For a few seconds she sat imagining the ice cream in her hands. Slowly she opened her eyes and it was there. Unfortunately the carton was empty. Enraged by this she let out a loud scream and the power to the apartment complex went out.   
  
~~~~~~~~~ At a school called Hogwarts ~~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore paced back and forth trying to decide what to do about the matter. He used to be so good at figuring these types of things out. A girl with powers? Unnoticed by all nonmuggles until now, when she's a threat to the entire Earth? If Voldermort or any of the other death eaters discovered her, she could become more powerful than Voldermort himself. Her power had such an ability to increase, and her mind could easily turn against them. What to do? What to do? What to do? Just then in the middle of his thought Hagrid, a giant, a teacher, and a loyal friend to Dumbledore, stumbled in.  
Dumbledore stood up quickly. He had it figured out. They'd keep her at Hogwarts where he'd be able to keep a watch over her at all times. "Hagrid I've got an important errand for you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back in France ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes I know it's the third time the powers gone out this week. No it's not our fault, yeah, Uh huh. OK" Kassandra's stepmother paced back and forth as she spoke on the phone. Kassandra sat patiently staring out the window holding a new carton of creamy triple chocolate ice cream.   
"I didn't do that, did I" she wondered. She sat and thought to herself for awhile about what the world would be like if everyone could do magic. No more electricity, no plugs, or batteries, or the same types of transportation, or... As she turned back to face out the window she noticed a giant peering straight back at her. His untidy black hair fell in front of his warm friendly eyes, and even though his mouth could not be seen through his beard she could tell that he was smiling. She smiled back then stuck out her tongue at him. He stuck out his tongue too. Her stepmother also became interested in the huge man outside the window, but not quiet the same way...  
"OOOH MY! LORD HAVE MERCY!" And with that she dropped the phone and fainted.  
A few minutes later she regained her conciseness feeling a wet cloth set on her forehead. The large man who had been peering into her window was now inside of her house! She gasped and sat up quickly.  
"It's OK Mom. Mom this is Hagrid." Kassandra's voce said from around the corner as she reappeared holding another damp cloth. "He's got some stuff he's got to tell us. As you were saying Hagrid."  
Hagrid took a deep breath and continued, "Miss Summers, yah might'ta nota noticed, but yer daughter has a bit of a talent..."  
"My step daughter has many talents," Ms. Summers interrupted. "She has been recognized as an extremely talented girl at her school, Mr.I don't recall hearing your last name." Her face turned to a nasty glare with the last few words.  
"Thas all right. Yeh can call me Hagrid. The talent I was referring to was Magic." Hagrid continued. With this Ms. Summers began to laugh.  
"This is a very funny joke. Do tell me who sent you, because I want to thank them. It's been a while sense I've had a good laugh." Ms. Summers stopped laughing as she noticed everyone's serious faces.  
"Miss Summers, this is no joke. Dumbledore had ter send me. He's the Headmaster at Hogwarts."  
It took nearly two hours for the point to get through.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the Burrow ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry, what in a demons name happened to your face." Harry had woken to the shrills of Mrs. Weasly rather than the pain in the left side of his face, but that followed shortly. Harry sat up groaning and holding his shoulder. He thought about telling Mrs. Weasly the joke about it being a gift from his uncle but doubted she'd like that and quickly changed his mind.   
Just then, before Harry could explain further, Hedwig flew in and landed on his lap. Harry, who had thought that she was hungry, then realized that she had a letter for him. He carefully untied it from her leg and opened it.  
It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
I have discovered you are currently at the burrow. Next time before leaving please inform me. It is for your protection, because of the current rising of Voldermort that we must be told of this. We did receive a letter from Ronald Weasly, but next time we need your consent.  
Sincerely,  
Cornalis Fudge  
And the Ministry of Magic  
  
Harry sighed and handed the note to Ron to read. After reading it Ron shrugged. "You know that they're right? Had you been caught by Voldermort you could've been killed."  
Mrs. Weasly gasped at the name, but Ron was starting to believe in Dumbledore's thought, that by fear of the name increases fear of the thing it's self.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ At the Summers' Apartment ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thankyou fer understandin the conditions miss." Hagrid yelled to Ms. Summers, who was staring from the steps to the apartment. She looked quite pale like she had just been told a ghost story.  
Kassandra on the other hand was smiling and there was a skip to her step. She had dreamt what was thought to be physically impossible, and it had come true. She like hundreds of others was going to be taught magic, and because she hadn't been discovered until recently, she would be spending all of the summer in a castle being tutored. A grin spread across her face like a wildfire in a forest and right now she would be going shopping for all of her new stuff. Kassandra hugged her step mom then kissed her cheek. She promised to send her an owl, which would be her new way of communicating. With that she dashed down the street to catch up with Hagrid. Hagrid smiled back. "Yeh all ready ta go? Gotch yer bags all packed?" he asked looking at her two small duffel bags. She nodded. With her constantly moving, she never had much stuff, just lots of money. They got on to the subway with much trouble. Sense Hagrid took up two seats she ended up sitting across the aisle. Kassandra had trouble keeping herself from asking too many questions about magic in front of all the muggles.  
Finally they arrived. She followed Hagrid into the empty Leaky Cauldron and to a brick wall which led them to Diagon Alley.  
  
Thankx so much for readin you've already come this far READ CHAPTER TWO or i will put a jeely legs curse on yeh  
Kaylea Stardin 


	2. Welcome to the World of Magic- the Best ...

Disclaimer:I still don't own them so get over it  
CHAPTER 2 -Welcome to the world of Magic  
-The Best and worse summer  
Kassandra's eyes lit up as she looked back and forth at all the stores. Stores were selling everything from jars of newt tails to books on turning in to animals. They stepped in to the beautiful Gringotts back and switched large amounts of Kassandra's money into gold galleons, silver sickles, and bronze knuts. Kassandra, who had never had much to spend her money on, now was overcome with how many things she wanted. She had a large bag to spend as well. The next place they stopped at was Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. She quickly was fitted and bought her Hogwarts' requirements, but also found a long thick set of robes that billowed open at the bottom to reveal long boots and pants. Also a thick cord tied around the inside of it tying to a small velvet purple drawstring moneybag. She bought it all, and quickly changed out of her muggle clothes, which had been attracting lots of attention earlier. Later, she went in a wonderful shop called Florish and Blotts. Hagrid had a rather large list of books for her to pick up sense she would have to catch up to the others level. At the Apothecary she also picked up several more things than required. She held large bags full of the usual ground snail shells and eye of newt, but couldn't help but pick up a few dragon nails, a sparkling unicorn horn and a Small bottle of dragon teardrops. She couldn't help but set foot in the Eelops Owl Emporium where Hagrid bought her a gray owl with a white streak down it's back and the most brilliant silver eyes. She thanked him over and over until he said that if she said thank you one more time he'd never shop with her again. The last stop was at Ollivanders. As they stepped inside the small shabby shop her eyes traced over the many boxes piled to the ceiling. She turned around and a misty eyed man stepped forward. "Good morning to you." he said with a pleasant smile. Hagrid began to mention something when the man interrupted, "I received a letter about her… special condition. Very well. Shall we get started?" Kassandra smiled and nodded.  
The man handed her a wand and told her to whip it gently through the air. She did with no reaction with that the man handed her another and she whipped again. After several minutes of trying she was handed a 12-inch birch, pliable, wand with a unicorn hair. The warmth immediately filled her fingers and as she swung it long glowing strands flew from its end. Hagrid clapped, the man smiled, and Kassandra took a bow. The man told her that the particular unicorn had been a strong male, who had been very stubborn about having a strand of hair taken from his mane. He also mentioned that it was an extremely powerful wand. Her wand cost 7 gold galleons, and was the final purchase of the evening. It was still very early and she wanted to keep shopping but Hagrid decided that it would be best to go in early. She started to complain, but as she saw the look on Hagrid's face she quickly changed her mind.   
"Yeh have ter stay here fer a couple a days before they can keep ya at Hogwarts. If anything goes wrong, send yer owl ter Dumbledore er meself." Hagrid said as they rented her a room in the Leaky Cauldron. She thanked him and gave him a hug then headed to the room. It was fairly big and she laid out her new stuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at the Burrow ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mrs. Weasly had now put so many non-swelling spells and tried to get Harry's face to at least turn back to the right color but little difference had it made. She finally had given up and went out to make some breakfast. Harry was glad to be at Ron's and with Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and even occasionally Percy, they had a pretty good Quidditch match any time they felt like it. This would by far be the best summer he'd ever had… Or so he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ In Madrid ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermoine sat outside the small Spanish bakery reading intently her new book while eating a freshly baked muffin. Molly Begone, The Diary of Salem Witch sat on her lap covered in brown paper to help avoid suspicion. 2 men in huge black coats walked past. Hermoine looked up at them and noticed the one on the right had the dark mark clearly printed on his arm. Her eyes widened as she heard a trickle of their conversation.  
"Yes, the dark lord said we will attack him at the Weaslys…"  
She quietly gasped picked up her book, and trying to look as non-obvious as possible, she began to follow them.  
"The Potter boy will die and we will take over Hogwarts and the girl. We will turn her for our side and she will be indestructible."  
"Where is she now? They searched her home and she wasn't there."  
"She's in Diagon Alley."  
The two men turned, one spotting Hermoine, who quickly turned and started talking to a street vendor, but it was too late.  
The man charged at her and she took off dashing down the damp crowded street. She rounded the corner and flew up a flight of stairs, the man chasing her not two steps behind. She dashed into a large building and then out again in attempts to loose him. Choking on her breath she turned to see if the man was still following him… BANG! She slammed into some one in front of her. She looked up and was shocked to see Sirus Black. He smiled but saw the fear in her face and quickly put his arm around shoulder. "Wait until we get to my room to say any thing." He whispered. They stepped into an elevator and stopped at the third floor. Sirus unlocked the door and they stepped inside. He quickly shut and locked the door behind him.  
Hermoine collapsed on his bed in tears. She then explained to him what she had heard. They were far from any owl post and hadn't an owl between them. They needed to get the news to Dumbledore and fast. Finally, they decided on Sirus turning into his amangi form and taking it to him personally. Hermoine walked him to the check out area and out of the city. With a quick glance around Sirus turned into a big black dog and took off towards Hogwarts. Hermoine hopped a plane and headed back to her muggle home where at least she knew no one could harm her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~ In Diagon Alley ~~~~~~~~  
  
Kassandra lay with several of her knew books open around her. She had decided to name her new owl Merlin, after one of the greatest known Wizards alive. No matter how interesting her books were she couldn't keep her mind off why she was being so carefully guarded. They had tried to make it seem normal but she had noticed all of the precautions Hagrid had taken, such as getting her inside so early. So few of the people on the streets had looked happy. She remembered some one down stairs at the pub had left their newspaper. Carefully and quietly she slipped down stairs and grabbed it. Once back up stairs she got a good look at it. The front page had a large picture of a skull with a snake sliding in and out through the eye holes and the mouth. It Was Moving! But before she could fully attach her attention to that she noticed the headline:  
Dark Mark Scares City of Muggles and Death Eaters at Large!  
She looked back at the picture now and this time noticed several men dress in hooded cloaks standing in a circle and pointing their wands towards the sky and the dark mark. She quickly read the article over. "So that's why Hagrid was so worried." She thought allowed. Death Eaters and Dementors had been listed several times through out the article. She quickly raced to her defense against the dark arts book and looked up Death eaters. Her eyes fell on a picture of several hooded men. "Just like in the picture," she thought. She read over the passage and couldn't believe it. They were wizards and witches too. They had just gone mad or turned evil. She flipped through the book over to another page that described Dementors. A large sword glowed on the following page. A small story about how the Dementors could bring in large amounts of energy from it enabling them to kill even immortals. The Celtic Sword had disappeared for over four hundred years. Sense then, the Dementors had murdered several people who had been suspected to be hiding the weapon. The sword was also the only thing that could truly kill the Dementors because it gave the holder the power to control them. They equally terrified her.   
She read about a Partonus. It seemed to be the only way to back off a dementor sense the sword was as good as gone. It also sounded like very advanced magic. Now that she couldn't sleep she decided she might as well get a head start. She threw a pillow on to the floor and tried as hard as she could to make it look like a death eater. She opened a book turned to a page with a body binding curse on it. She smiled turned toward the pillow. "Petrificus Totalus" she cried out. The pillow rose an inch off the ground, all the wrinkles pulled tight. "Wow!" she said with a smile of satisfaction. She flipped a few pages over and raised her wand once more. "Mobilicorpus" The pillow rose into the air and with her wand she made it swoop back and forth in the room. Finally she laid her head down on the pillow and drifted off to sleep right there on the floor.  
Screams echoed through her room instantly waking Kassandra. Breaking doors and loud blasts could be heard as well. She grabbed her wand and dashed toward the window. A Dark mark glowed brightly in the dark night. She felt her blood sink to her feet then boil to her head. "No!" she yelled out as she saw loads of Death eaters approaching the Leaky Cauldron. She gathered her stuff on to her bed. She wrote quickly on a sheet of parchment:   
Hagrid, leaky cauldron under attack. Help now! -Kassandra  
She sent her new owl out the window, praying it would make it in time. She slipped on her coat. Just then a blast broke the door down, and several death eaters stepped inside.   
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" She screamed. A huge blue light had flashed and knocked one of the Death Eaters over. A blast had been sent back at her. She howled in pain. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell over. They surrounded her and she shot at them.   
"EXPELLIARMUS" she yelled and suddenly all of their wands shot out of their hands. Then she blasted them one by one with the body binding spell, but more and more of them just kept appearing. Suddenly a giant blast filled the room and everything inside was stunned, including Kassandra. Yet she felt relieved. In walked a tall man with a long white beard and half moon spectacles. The man who followed him was none other than Hagrid carrying Merlin on his shoulder.   
  
  
Ohhhh betcha want to keep readin right or r u still worried about me putting jelly legs on ya. Don't worry if you stop readin cuz i'll just make ya belch slugs.Reveiew!  
Kaylea Stardin 


End file.
